Kahaku
Kahaku (カハク) is the sixth successor of the Defense Corps and the first male successor of Hayase's will. Appearance Kahaku has short, black hair and brown eyes that strongly resemble Hayase's, a trait that all of her descendants share. He wears the same clothes that all leaders of The Defense Corps wear and he carries a spear on his back. Personality Kahaku, like all of his ancestors, is dedicated to his role in the Defense Corps and protecting Fushi. He blames himself for Fushi and the Defense Corps's current reputation as heretics in the Church's eyes. Although he is generally polite, Kahaku can be sarcastic to those he doesn't like (as seen in his first meeting with Prince Bon). Towards Fushi, he is generally polite and willing to answer as many of Fushi's questions as he can, as well as wanting to be his friend instead of trying to seduce him. However, after Fushi takes on Parona's form, he becomes flustered and nervous around the immortal, even attempting to propose for Fushi's hand in marriage. After this, he becomes more possessive of Fushi, believing he can protect their humanity. Despite this, he still holds Fushi well being in high regard and does his best in assisting them whenever he can. Background He is the sixth successor in Hayase's line of descendants and the first male. He claims that his mother died before she could give birth to a girl, so they had to make do with him inheriting the knocker instead. When it was his time, he joins Fushi on his journey. Unlike his ancestors though, he initially has no interest in trying to seduce Fushi, and preferred if they were friends instead. Also differing from them is the fact that his knocker seems to have shrunk in size immensely compared to his previous descendants. Plot Kahaku joins Fushi in order to protect him from the Bennett church as well as giving the immortal some assistance on the battlefield. When Fushi becomes wanted by the church, Kahaku suggests Fushi takes on a different form in order to avoid bounty hunters for a while. After shifting through a few of his female forms, Fushi ends up choosing Parona's form, who Kahaku immediately falls in love with. After traveling for a bit, the group is immediately ambushed by Prince Bon's army, and Fushi is willing to surrender herself if it means Kahaku and the other Yanome clan will be spared. Bon agrees with this and allows Kahaku to be taken along as his prisoner. As Bon leads them to his father, Kahaku makes note of the strange prince and when Bon warns that he should watch his tone since he would become king Kahaku merely states that would be fine, but Bon wouldn't be king in his mind. Bon storms off declaring that he would tell his father when they get to the castle to which Kahaku muses at the prince's childish behavior. Skills * Superhuman ability Using the Nokker in his arm, Kahaku can increase his left hand’s strength. * Partial Shapeshifting He can stretch, extend, and manipulate his left arm/fingers without injury. His arm seems to have merged with the Nokker, as he is able to completely stretch his arm to throw his enemy; something his ancestors were unable to do. Trivia * Kahaku is the first in Hayase's bloodline to reject the Nokker is his left arm, attempting several times throughout the story to kill it. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Hayase's Descendants